Buried
|season =2 |number =11 |image =file:Buried2.jpg |imagewidth =300 |imagecaption=Mrs.Fredric explains to Claudia how the Warehouse must have a Caretaker or it will die. |airdate =September 14, 2010 |writer =Robyn Adams & Mike Johnson |director =Stephen Surjik |previous = |next = }} was the twenty-third episode in the series Warehouse 13, and the eleventh episode of the show's second season. Synopsis The lost Warehouse 2 in Egypt is reactivated, causing Mrs. Frederic to become ill. Pete, Myka and H.G. meet Valda in Egypt and travel to the Warehouse in an attempt to shut it down and save her. Plot Cast Main Cast *Eddie McClintock as Pete Lattimer *Joanne Kelly as Myka Bering *Saul Rubinek as Artie Nielsen *Genelle Williams as Leena (credit only) *Allison Scagliotti as Claudia Donovan Guest Starring *Jaime Murray as Helena G. Wells *Paula Garces as Kelly Hernandez *Mark A. Sheppard as Benedict Valda *Lindsay Wagner as Vanessa Calder *CCH Pounder as Mrs. Irene Frederic Co-Starring * Ben Watson as Rod * Ephraim Ellis as Terry * Riley Gilchrist as John * Barbara Radecki as Evelyn * Zoe Fraser as Gabby * Jordyn Negri as Christina * Laura Thorne as Screaming Market Girl Uncredited *Allen Altman as M. Sempe *François Klanfer as Elderly French Man *Julie LeGal as Felice - Lawyer's Assistant Artifacts and Gadgets Featured *'Mummification Trap': A lock used to protect Warehouse 2 from being infiltrated by thieves and invaders, the trap infuses possible intruders with haematite and natron which mummifies them alive. Most Likely an Individual Artifact. *'The Mind Test': The first of the three tests that protect Warehouse 2, the Mind test consists of a number of obelisks, applied as a puzzle. Working in tandem with a lowering ceiling, to pass the test the obelisks have to be removed in a certain sequence until there's only one post and before the ceiling crushes those trapped. *'The Body Test': The second of the three tests, the Body test consists of a long hallway with rotating blades and pits of fire. Usually, to pass one must use tahtib ''(an Egyptian form of dance/martial art) or 'The Art of the Way', but Helena easily bypasses the hallway by using her grappling gun as a zipline. *'Medusa Face (The Soul Test): A face modelled after the Greek monster and part of the third and last test, the eyes glow with a red light that enraptures those who see it. It causes those who see it to envision their happiest place while the floor breaks apart around them. The telltale sign that one is hallucinating is a red object that is out of place, and to escape one must forcefully break themselves away from the vision and destroy the face. *'Greek Rubies: '''Puts you in your happiest place, while your body sits there as if frozen in stone. You must fight it to escape. They were used to power the Soul Test *'Ankh Key: Shuts down Warehouse 2 via a constellation map. The constellation map is a series of slots, and the ankh must be placed where Aquarius is located. *'Neural Assessor': Monitors a person's brainwaves and tracks the degree to which a person's brain capacity (in the case of the episode, Mrs Frederic's) is affected by an external artifact or psychic connection. *'Ribbon: '''Transfers status of caretaker and connection to the Warehouse from person to person. *Helena's Stun Gun : A gun smuggled in Warehouse 2 by Helena, similar to a Tesla. It is not known whether she invented it or found it in Warehouse 2. Trivia * An exchange between Mrs. Frederic and Vanessa was cut where Mrs. Frederic apologizes for bending the arms of her metal chair. Calder replies with "You should see what I can do to a tennis ball.", a nod towards ''Bionic Woman. * The ancient demotic language spoken my Mrs. Frederic was translated and provided by UCLA professor of Egyptology Jacco Dieleman. * On arriving in Egypt, Helena removes her outer jacket to show that she is wearing clothing very similar to Lara Croft from Tomb Raider and Myka asks about it. Helena says she researched and it is what all fashionable British archaeologists are wearing nowadays, and Myka explains that it's what American filmmakers think fashionable British archaeologists are wearing nowadays. Helena replies it is ever so comfy. Quotable Quotes : So, like always, then?}} ': Right, I forgot who I was asking. : What is that supposed to mean? : (points to Claudia) She's a tech-nerd, (points to Helena) she's 150 and you're... Myka. Not exactly relationship success stories.}} : We're gonna follow up on that on a later date. But for now, can we bring the focus back 'round to moi?}} ru:Погребённый Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Episodes